doctorwhothetimetravlingtardisfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 7
14 episodes of new Doctor Who were ordered by the controller of BBC1 in late 2011. It has been confirmed that series 7 will start in Autumn 2012. Main Cast *Matt Smith- The Doctor *Jenna Louise Coleman- Clara Oswin (Episode 6-) Recurring Cast * Karen Gillan- Amy Pond (Episodes 1-5) * Arthur Darvill- Rory Williams (Episodes 1-5) *Alex Kingston- River Song (Episode 5) * Neve McIntosh- Madame Vastra (Episodes 6,10) * Catrin Stewart- Jenny (Episodes 6, 10) Aditional Cast *Claire Skinner *Bill Bailey *Alexander Armstrong *Holly Earl * Maurice Cole *Arabella Weir *Rob Cavazos *Garrick Hagon *Adrian Scarborough *Rupert Graves *Mark Williams *David Bradley *Dougray Scott *Jessica Raine *Liam Cunningham * David Warner * Anamaria Marinca * David Gyasi * Naomi Ryan * Dan Starkey * Josh O’Connor * James Norton * David Warner * Liam Cunningham * Nicholas Briggs Crew- Directors, Writers and Producers Steven Moffat- Head Writer (5), Executive Producer Caroline Skinner- Executive Producer Toby Whithouse- Writer (1) Mark Gatiss- Writer (1) Chris Chibnall- Writer (2) Neil Cross- Writer (2) Steve Thompson- Writer (1) Saul Metzstein- Director (3) Farren Blackburn- Director (2) Jamie Payne- Director (1) Douglas Mackinnon- Diector (1) The Doctor, The Widow and The Wardrode By Steven Moffat Airdate: 25/12/11 During World War II, Madge Arwell and her two children, Lily and Cyril, evacuated to a draughty old house in Dorset, where the caretaker is a mysterious young man in bow tie, and a big blue parcel is waiting for them under the tree. They are about to enter a magical new world and learn that a Time Lord never forgets his debts... Series Seven Part 1 The Seventh Series will be boardcast in two parts starting in late August and will feature a updated title squence. Doctor Who returns this autumn to the BBC, starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill as they head off on five epic adventures. From Daleks to Dinousaurs and an alien with a grudge, this series features a whole host of guest stars, including: David Bradley, Rupert Graves, Stephen Berkoff, Mike McShane, Ben Browder, Adrian Scarbourgh and Anamaria Marinca. 7.1 Asylum of the Daleks By Steven Moffat Kidnapped by his oldest foe, the Doctor is forced on an impossible mission – to a place even the Daleks are too terrified to enter… the Asylum. A planetary prison confining the most terrifying and insane of their kind, the Doctor and the Ponds must find an escape route. But with Amy and Rory’s relationship in meltdown, and an army of mad Daleks closing in, it is up to the Doctor to save their lives, as well as the Pond’s marriage. Episode Notes *Directed by Nick Hurran. *Reapperance of past Daleks. *Partly filmed in Spain. 7.2 Dinosaurs on a Spaceship By Chris Chibnall An unmanned spaceship hurtles towards certain destruction – unless the Doctor can save it, and its impossible cargo. By his side a ragtag gang of adventurers; a big game hunter, an Egyptian Queen and a surprised member of the Pond family. But little does the Doctor know there is someone else onboard who will stop at nothing to keep hold of his precious, prehistoric cargo. Episode Notes *Directed by Saul Metzstein. 7.3 A Town Called Mercy By Toby Whitehouse The Doctor gets a Stetson, and finds himself the reluctant Sheriff of a Western town under siege by a relentless cyborg, who goes by the name of the Gunslinger. But who is he and what does he want? The answer seems to lie with the mysterious, Kahler-Jex, an alien doctor who is hiding a dark secret. Episode Notes *Shot in Spain. *Directed by Saul Metzstein. 7.4 The Power of Three By Chris Chibnall The Doctor and the Ponds puzzle an unlikely invasion of Earth, as millions of sinister black cubes arrive overnight, almost like presents falling from the sky. But what are they, what’s inside them and most importantly, who sent them? With the international community at a loss, it’s left to the Doctor to unearth who is behind the mystery. Episode Notes *Will feature the return of UNIT. *Described as "the most unusual invasion Earth story ever!" *Directed by Douglas Mackinnon. 7.5 The Angles Take Manhattan By Steven Moffat The Doctor's heart-breaking farewell to Amy and Rory - a race against time through the streets of Manhattan, as New York's statues come to life around them... With Rory's life in danger, the Doctor and Amy must locate him before it's too late! Luckily, an old friend helps them and guides the way. Episode Notes *Shot in New York. *Final apperance of Amy and Rory. *Directed by Nick Hurran. *Mid-series finale. Christmas Special 2012 Title TBC By Steven Moffat Episode Notes *New companion introduced. *Set in the Victorian era. *Directed by Saul Metzstein Series Seven Part 2 The series will resume with Part 2 in 2013. 7.6 The Bells of St John By Steven Moffat 7.7 TBC By Neil Cross *Directed by Farren Blackburn. 7.8 The Cold War By Mark Gatiss *Return of the Ice Warriors. *Directed by Douglas Mackinnon. 7.9 The Hider in the House By Neil Cross *Directed by Jamie Payne 7.10 The Crimson Horror By Mark Gatiss *Set in the 19th Century. *Directed by Saul Metzstein. 7.11 TBC By Steven Thompson *Set inside the Tardis. 7.12 TBC By Neil Gaimen *To feature reimagined Cybermen. 7.13 TBC By Steven Moffat *Series finale. Series 7 Ratings Final figures include those who recored and watch later but they do not include iplayer figures that can add a million onto the final rating. Source http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Who_(series_7) Preceeded by Series 6 Category:Series 7